Talk:Tier List/@comment-36303586-20180723153544/@comment-24554660-20180723230109
Sorry about the bad ratings on the Tier List. I rank all this the best I can tell. Kaguya is a B-Rank as she has her own flaws. While she is very good for an Impact Unit, as a Vast-range character, her stats are low. She has 6/12 chakra, which means more stalling. While her Ultimate can deal serious damage (it pars on some of the other characters on the list, with Ultra Combo potential) it needs 12 chakra, 12 cycles to be able to get her Ultimate. Her damage output is decent and I will say her Abilities are good. Her Buddy Skill is lacking, she has only two Sync Skills (only one that can only be activated on mono-Skill runs), but she is easily farmable. I will correct the rating, but she still remains as a B-tier character. Non-BA Naruto seems to be a little bit better than BA Naruto. While yes, BA Naruto has the healing, his damage output is not as significant, taking on a Nuker/Healer role (while not being as efficient as Non-BA Naruto. BA-Naruto, as a Nuker/Healer, also has three useless abilities which won't be useful in PvE. Non-BA Naruto has the output and support role, with an added Healer role, which means he's better in PvE. He can boost output of already broken units and give them back chakra, and his Ultimate potentially nukes Body units, cementing him as a very powerful SKL unit. But in PvP, BA-Naruto is better, reflected by his overall PvP score. Picking non-BA Naruto into any PvP fight will be considered a bad choice as his Jutsu doesn't have any potential in PvP. Nevertheless, I will say that this Tier List total score isn't reflected on PvP or PvE in general, but rather in the overall game. If you want to use either for PvP, feel free to check the PvP score and compare them with the other non-BA. CM2 is lower than Night Guy as Night Guy proves to be better than Nuking than CM2 could. While CM2 has his own unique traits, he's not as good as Nuking than Night Guy. Unlike Night Guy, Sasuke has four useless abilities in PvE, but offset by his very good last ability that gives him a 20% chance to reset. His Buddy and Field Skill setup is also horrible, but his Jutsu and Ultimate might prove to have some viability on their own. This is offset by his low stats, which is worse than Night Guy, even for a Mid-Range. Night Guy has more potential than CM2, as a Nuker but has less utility. They're very close, but not that far either. Substituting one for the other is viable too - not saying that CM2 sucks. He's actually very good. Overall, I try my best to be as reasonable as I can when rating characters, based on every single thing they have. Do not be mad that your character doesn't beat another character, look at it from their Tier Rank. Sasuke's a B-Rank, which is still very good.